


Stress Free

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek can't bake unfortunately, Domestic!AU, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, cop!Stiles, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Stiles was shot on the job and almost died, but he's fully recovered now and back to work. Stiles comes home one night to his husband naked in the kitchen and having tried to bake for a romantic, stress free evening together, but Derek isn't a baker, and it doesn't quite go as Derek planned. </p><p>But Stiles doesn't care. All he wants is his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Free

Stiles closes the door to the house, tosses his keys onto the table lining the wall to his left. 

“Hey, Derek, I’m home!” Stiles calls out as he pulls his jacket off and tosses it on top of the keys carelessly, along with his wallet. 

“In the kitchen!” He hears.

Stiles yawns as he walks down the hall, calling out, “you won’t believe the day at work I had. There was this asshole who kept trying to break out of the holding cell, and we kept-“ 

Stiles freezes, cuts off as he makes it to the kitchen doorway and sees Derek. 

Mouth hanging open, Stiles watches as Derek stands there frozen, naked except for an apron, spoon in hand, standing over a pot on the stove. And there is chocolate. 

Chocolate everywhere. 

It’s all over Derek’s apron, all over his hands, all over the counter, the fridge door handles. And there was even-

“Is there chocolate in your hair?” Stiles finds himself blurting out. 

“Um…yeah.” Derek says sheepishly, placing the spoon down on the counter, which just ends up in more chocolate on the counter. 

“And…you’re naked.” Stiles says slowly.

“Um…yeah.” Derek repeats, clearing his throat and shifting where he stood.

Stiles waits, but when Derek continues to remain silent, Stiles raises his eyebrows. “And that is because…?” Stiles prods.

Derek sighs, crossing his - very muscular - arms across his chest. “Well, ever since you were shot, we haven’t really done anything fun and exciting and romanic, you know?”

Stiles breathes in sharply, instinctively puts a hand over his chest where he’d been shot by a murderer he’d been chasing, and who he’d caught, but not without almost losing his life. The doctor had said that just an inch to the left and he would have died. 

It’d been a rough few months. 

Nodding, Stiles crossing his own arms over his uniform shirt. 

At that, Derek continues. “So I thought…well I thought that I could make you a fudge cake, and some fudge for strawberries and you’d come home to me, naked, with fudge and strawberries, and we’d have a night together, just us, a romantic night. Filled with us just…lazing around, hopefully in a naked way-” Derek laughs softly at Stiles’ snort of amusement, “-and maybe feeding each other the cake I made and the chocolate covered strawberries, and just…being us, again.” 

Stiles bites his lip at that, blinks quickly to hold back tears. Being shot had affected Stiles greatly, had changed him, in a way. Not in all the ways that mattered, but enough. And it had taken a long time to realize that it had changed Derek, too. That Stiles hadn’t just almost lost his life, but Derek had almost lost Stiles. 

“But…” Derek chuckles, holds his hand out to encompass the whole kitchen. “As we know, I am no baker, and I tried, but I really have no idea what the fuck I’m doing. I’ve had to stop and start over so many times today it’s not even funny. And I’ve just…I’ve ruined the whole night.” Derek lets out a frustrated noise and takes his apron off quickly, tossing it aside as he turns to the sink to start washing his chocolate covered hands. 

Stiles lets his eyes linger on Derek’s naked body as he takes a step forward, biting into his lip, hard. “Oh, I don’t know, I wouldn’t say it’s ruined.” Stiles says, voice low. 

Derek scoffs as he turns the faucet off and turns to try his hands, giving Stiles the perfect view of his glorious ass. Then Derek turns around, looking frustrated and annoyed, with streaks of chocolate here and there all over his body. 

Stiles’ eyes fall to Derek’s cock. 

“Of course it’s ruined. The cake is just a fucking lost cause now, and I tasted the fudge, and this is my fifth try and it still tastes like rubber. All we have is the strawberries, but now they’re just strawberries, and what’s the fun in non-chocolate covered strawberries?” Derek exclaims, throwing his hands up in his frustration before letting them fall down against his thighs. 

Stiles smirks, takes off his gun holster and lays it gently on the kitchen table to his left. “Derek, I don’t need fudge covered strawberries for us to have a romantic, lazy, naked filled night. That hopefully includes sex.” Stiles grins as Derek sees where Stiles is looking, looking down at his own cock and then back up at Stiles. 

"Oh really?" 

"Really.” Stiles smirks, reaching up to start undoing his uniform shirt. 

Derek sighs, his face relaxing into a warm smile. 

Stiles makes it to Derek and stands just before they’re touching, smiling up at him. “You’re adorable, and I love you, and this was one of the sweetest, most romantic things you’ve ever done for me.”

Derek blushes then, but clears his throat as he tries to school his expression to stay blank, but doesn’t succeed. “I just wanted you to have a fun, stress free night. For once.” 

Stiles feels his heart warm and start beating faster as he feels his stomach flutter with butterflies, feeling the love he had for Derek all over. Only Derek could do this to him, and Stiles loved that, loved that only Derek could make him melt into big, useless pile of goo. 

With emotions flowing through him, Stiles surges forward and kisses Derek, hard, lifting his arms up to run his hands through Derek’s hair. Stiles lets Derek lick into his mouth, moans as he deepens the kiss, and only pulls back to say, “Don’t worry, my night will definitely be stress free. And so will yours.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow at that. “Oh yeah, and how do you know that?”

“‘Cause we’re gonna be fucking each other so hard tonight we’ll fuck the tension out of each other.” Stiles grins cheekily as Derek moans, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Yeah?” Derek breathes.

Stiles reaches down and grabs Derek in his hand, giving him a nice, long stroke. “Yeah.”

Derek practically whimpers, bends down to lift Stiles up, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his waist.

Stiles gasps, feels himself already stirring as Derek starts kissing along his neck, stopping at his ear to whisper, “Who’s gonna do the fucking first?”

Stiles pulls back to grin down at Derek, who starts walking out of the kitchen. 

“You first. I wanna save my strength for later.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and Derek moans again, kisses Stiles hard on the mouth as they fall against the wall in the hall. 

Stiles pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing along Derek’s neck, licking at the chocolate his ear and at the edge of his hairline. “Mmm, tasty.” 

Derek laughs, pulls back to focus on carrying Stiles to their bedroom. “Liar.”

“Derek, just shut up and fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

With that, Derek shuts the door to their bedroom, and they don’t come out for the rest of the night.


End file.
